


Like Fight Night

by Horanflakes



Series: Random AU Prompts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ+ Themes, Oneshot, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, new relationships, random AU prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: The "I got in a fist fight with the waiter who insulted you and now we are both banned from this restaurant." AU none of y'all wanted.





	

[Prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/147087526200/i-got-in-a-fist-fight-with-the-waiter-who-insulted)

       All day I had been waiting for my date with my girlfriend Veronica. We had met a month ago through some friends and it took a lot of asking before she finally agreed to go on a date with me. Now here we are boyfriend-girlfriend and soon to be on our fourth date. I had never felt the way I felt about Veronica before. Already I felt like my world revolved around her and it both scared and excited me.  
       I finally gave up on trying to keep my mind off her and decided to just meet her at her apartment a few hours early. When she opened the door she didn't have makeup on or a wig. She had on shorts and an old t-shirt. She looked absolutely beautiful and I pictured waking up in the mornings to this side of her.  
       “Shit David! You didn't tell me you were coming this early!”  
       “I couldn't wait. I wanted to see you.”  
       “I look a mess.” She hid her face.  
       “Not even close.” I took her hands away. “You're beautiful.” She rolled her eyes. “Honestly you are.” I took her face in my hands.  
       “I'm trans.” She blurted out.  
       “What?” I asked.  
       “I'm a transgender woman.” She repeated slower this time.  
       “So?”  
       “I'm not biologically a girl.”  
       “Yeah I know what trans means V. I already had an idea that you were.”  
       “Fuck really? Why didn't you say anything?”  
       “I figured you would want to tell me yourself.” I shrugged.  
       “I was trying so hard to pass so you wouldn't think I was a freak.” She looked disappointed.  
       “Hey whoa! You're not a freak. You don't have to worry about passing for me. You're a woman to me regardless of how feminine you look.”  
       “So you aren't weirded out?”  
       “No of course not. I like girls and you're a girl.”  
       “How do I deserve you?” She kissed me.  
       “I ask myself the same thing.”  
       “Come in.” She stood aside and I walked into her apartment. It was small but cozy. “I guess I'll get ready now and I can take you to my favorite place in the city before our reservations.”  
       “Okay sounds good to me.”  
       “If you want anything to drink feel free to check out the fridge. Water is from the sink.”  
       “Okay thank you.” She grinned at me and then went to her room.  
       After about thirty minutes she came out looking absolutely stunning in a red dress.  
       “Wow you look… fantastic.” I breathed. I helped her put on her coat and we left the apartment hand in hand. We took a taxi to Manhattan. 

 

       “This is your favorite place in the city?” She showed me the Plaza Hotel.  
       “Kind of… let's go.”  
       “Wait we can't go in.”  
       “Yeah we can let's go. Just follow my lead.” She held her head and in confidence and we managed to walk right in past the front desk and to the elevators without getting stopped. We hopped into the waiting elevator and rode it all the way to the top floor of the building.  
       “These are penthouses…”  
       “Yep! I have a friend who lives here.” She knocked on one of the doors. An middle aged man answered the door.  
       “Oh hey V.” He said with a British accent and flashed a dazzling smile at her.  
       “Hey Matty. This is my boyfriend David.”  
       “Right! Hey mate.” He shook my hand. “She's told me loads about you. Thanks for making my girl happy.” _His girl?_  
       “Oh stop.” She giggled.  
       “Yeah... no problem.” I told Matty.  
       “Well here's that key you wanted. Bring it back when you're done alright? I don't want my ass chewed out.”  
       “Of course! Thanks Matty.” She kissed his cheek and pulled me away down the hall. She opened a door that took us to the roof. “This is my favorite place in the city.” She led my close to the edge of the roof. “You can see all of Central Park.” The view was breathtaking. The glow of the city illuminated everything and made it look almost magical.  
       “Wow...” I breathed.  
        “Right. The first time I came up here with Matty we stayed for hours just looking at everything.”  
       “How do you know him?”  
       “We… sort of dated…”  
       “Oh? Interesting. He's a little old.”  
       “He's only older than me by 15 years.”  
       “Only?!”  
       “Age isn't everything.” She told me. “Don't be jealous I like you way better anyways.” I smiled at that. “Oh don't look so smug. Come on we need to get to that restaurant.”  
       “Yeah let's go.” I took her hand.  


       “Hi we have a reservation under the name Peterson.” I told the host when we entered the fancy French restaurant.  
       “Right this way sir.” He told us. I pulled out Veronica’s chair and we both sat across from one another.  
       “Hi I'm James and I'll be your waiter. What can I get for you both?”  
       “Vodka Tonic please.” Veronica told him.  
       “I'll just have water.”  
       “Of course I'll bring that for you.” He walked away.  
       “Why don't you ever drink?” She asked me.  
       “I have one kidney so I'm pretty stingy with my alcohol intake.”  
       “What? Really?”  
       “Yeah it didn't function properly when I was born so here we are.”  
       “You never got a transplant?”  
       “Nah they're hard to get and I'm not super sick anymore so. I figured why not let someone who's dying have it.” I shrugged.  
       “Wow that's nice of you.” I shrugged.  
       “Here you go vodka tonic and the water.”  
       “Thank you.” Veronica and I said at the same time.  
       "I will be right back to take your order." He told us. We had only sat down with our drinks for about 5 minutes when the manager came over.  
       “I'm sorry I must ask you two gentlemen to leave I'm not sure what you think this is but it is not a place for you.” He told us in a French accent.  
       “What do you mean? My girlfriend and I just want to have a nice meal together.”  
       “More like your prostitute.” The waiter mumbled under his breath.  
       “What did you just call her?”  
       “I'm not sure if you know but that is no woman.”  
       “And that makes her a prostitute?”  
       “No respectable black man would dress like that if he weren't.” He laughed.  
       “It's uncomfortable sir.” The manager cut in.  
       “Says who?”  
       “Everyone sir… our customers are staring.” The manager told me. “We have gotten a few complaints. They do not feel it is appropriate.”  
       “Appropriate?!” I laughed.  
       “Let's just go…” Veronica whispered to me.  
       “Yeah a cheap motel would be a better place to meet up.” The waiter laughed. By that comment I was livid. I stood up and sucker punched him. He was on the floor knocked out cold.  
       “Security!” The manager called and I was lifted up by the collar and tossed outside before I could register what happened. Veronica met me there.  
       “Could you believe them?!” I asked her. She slapped me across the face.  
       “I can't believe you!”  
       “Me?”  
       “Yes! Fighting in the middle of a nice restaurant like that!”  
       “That is not a nice restaurant! They can't respect their customers!”  
       “That's their problem! You don't go and pick a fight with their workers!”  
       “I was just trying to protect you he-”  
       “No! I don't need you to! I've been dealing with people like that for almost 10 years now I didn't have you back then to protect me and I made it out okay. I love that you're here for me and you understand me but everyone doesn't and everyone's not going to and that's their loss! You need to learn that fist fighting someone over their own ignorance is a lost cause because you're going to be fighting daily. If you can't respect that you don't respect me and I want nothing to do with you.” I sighed knowing she was right.  
       “I can respect you and I do respect you. I'm sorry and you're right. I won't fight anymore.” I pulled her in for a hug.  
       “I didn't say don't fight but just pick your battles. Besides seeing you knock that guy out made me kind of hot for you.” She whispered in my ear.  
       “Oh yeah?”  
       “Yeah you're so sexy when you fight over me I love it. You're my superman and I'm like your black Lois Lane.”  
       “You're way more beautiful than Lois Lane.”  
       “Oh honey I know. Come on let's get some food I’m starving. I know a bomb ass burger place.” She flagged down a taxi and we got in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
